Touch-control display device is a device that allows user to enter user command by selecting displayed content either directly using hand or with assistance of other objects. When user uses hand or other objects to touch the screen of a touch-control display device, the touch-control display device detects the touch point and then converts the touch point to a corresponding command. Then, based on the entered command, the touch-control display device may be driven to realize a specific display.
According to the operation principles, the existing touch-control display devices may fall into two categories: capacitive touch-control display device and inductive touch-control display device, respectively. The capacitive touch-control display device further includes self-capacitive touch-control display device. However, the wiring of touch-control structures in existing self-capacitive touch-control display devices may be quite complicated and the area occupied by the wiring may also be relatively large. Therefore, the existing self-capacitive touch-control display devices may not be conducive to the development of thinner and lighter display devices.
The disclosed array substrate, display panel, display device, and the fabrication methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.